<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fulfillment, Part the First by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390741">Fulfillment, Part the First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon'>INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Night's Darkness [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Beings Discovering New Things, Angst, Bullying, Darkness, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Injustice, Justice, Misaligned Intentions, Porn With Plot, Shadows - Freeform, Smang with Feels, Stardust - Freeform, Strange-form Intimacy, Truth, Wrongful Imprisonment, incarceration, remembering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Praxidike begins the second stage of creating justice for Erebus and Nyx, but Hades doesn't realize he's being hunted. </p><p>Erebus thinks back over his earliest days with Nyx, remembering with fondness and sorrow all they had:</p><p>All they've lost beyond the walls....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erebus/Nyx (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Night's Darkness [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fulfillment, Part the First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I.... I'm not sorry. I mean, I am, cause you'll probs cry, but I'm not sorry, because this is turning out soooooooo much better than I thought!</p><p>How do Primal Ancient beings discover sex, I ask ya?</p><p>Anyhoo!</p><p>Warnings, as always:</p><p>Within, there are themes of:</p><p>Anxiety<br/>Loneliness<br/>Longing and Pining<br/>Loss of beloved aspects<br/>Loss of freedom<br/>Instinctive Sex-ing<br/>Feral play, including biting, growling, claws, and bloodplay<br/>Strange-form Intimacy<br/>AND LOTS OF FLUIDS, CAUSE IT'S FLUIDS AND FUKKEN FRIDAY, DAMMIT!</p><p>Enjoy, thirsty frens. Enter my Titanic headspace once more....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persephone plunked the foil-wrapped baking dish to the side-bar, the glass tumblers and decanter half-full of scotch rattling against each other with the impact. It was sudden enough in the somber quiet of Hades’ study that she didn’t have to look at him to know that he was peering at her around the bezel of his computer monitor.</p><p>His voice was husky as he spoke into the phone she knew he was holding to his ear.</p><p>“I’ll call you back, Hecate.”</p><p>His chair creaked slightly, and Persephone took that opportunity to turn around, slowly, fighting to keep her composure.</p><p>Fighting to keep Praxidike chained.</p><p>His eyes were wary as he removed his glasses with careful precision. Hers were intentionally blank.</p><p>
  <em>Him first.</em>
</p><p>“Sweetness, I must have lost track of the time, but I promise I can come to dinner now.”</p><p>“I made something that we can eat in here. There are things we need to talk about, questions I need answered, and since business happens here, I figured this could be a working dinner.”</p><p>His smirk was well-meant, but completely <em>not</em> what she had been angling for. She resisted the impetuous urge to stomp her foot like a toddler.</p><p>“Well, I certainly can’t say no to working with a delectable little goddess who is so thoughtful to prepare a dinner to-go, so to speak….” He rose from his chair, leaving it spinning as he made a beeline for her by the side-bar.</p><p>She held her hands up in front of her chest as he came within the last few feet, and he rocked onto his toes to halt his momentum.</p><p>“Hades, I meant actual business. Not sexytimes. Please.”</p><p>He was confused now, off-balance in his reactions.</p><p>
  <em>Good. He needs to be if you have any chance of drawing this out of him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wounds can’t be lanced if the patient is guarding them….</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Erebus sat beside his oblivious consort, her steady-slow breathing a quiet song within the walls of their prison. His fingers traced along the stone around her wings, outlining the shapes he knew so well, the shapes that had been altered by soulfire-forged chains of hate and pain.</p><p>His mind drifted back to their earliest days, when he’d watched her from the aether, before she knew he even existed….</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>“Hey, Helios! Hi, whatcha doin’ today?! Can I walk with you?”</p><p>The golden-skinned Titan rolled his eyes and lengthened his stride, leaving her behind without a word. Her feet tangled in the snarly ends of her hair as she spun out of his way and drifted to a staggering stop.</p><p>Her toothy grin fell into a frown of confusion, and her lower eyes squinted while the top three shone in the fading light…..</p><p>***</p><p>“Selene, oh, you’re so beautiful tonight! Wow, look at your hair! My hair never looks that soft, see?! Oh hey, a stick! So, whatcha doin’ after Helios takes over in the morning? Wanna go for a swim or something?”</p><p>“Nyx, really, I have to go. Maybe some other time, okay?”</p><p>The glowing moonbright Titan walked away, leaving the midnight-velvet one flapping in place, one hand held to her mouth, sharp teeth nibbling at a ragged pinkish claw….</p><p>***</p><p>“Um, hey, Kronos…. It’s such a nice day out. The leaves are turning pretty colors. Would you like to take a walk by that big forest with me, see them up close?”</p><p>The glare his nephew leveled on the starry-eyed woman-thing had her cowering away in instinctive fear. She turned, lifting into the air on downy wings, leaving him behind.</p><p>***</p><p>She sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean as Helios walked past in the far distance. His golden-gleam light on the water seemed to have captivated her attention, so….</p><p><em>Poof</em>.</p><p>She shrieked and scrambled away from him across the cliff’s-edge as he materialized a few steps away. She nearly fell over into emptiness a few times before she stopped, realizing he wasn’t doing anything but staring out over the ocean as she had been before he interrupted her.</p><p>He waited.</p><p>“Who the Khaos are <em>you</em>?!!”</p><p>He smiled, peeking at her from the corner of his left eye.</p><p>He slowly extended his left hand over to her, not nearly bridging the massive gap, but drawing her attention nonetheless. His palm was up, but his fingers were loosely curled over the gift he’d brought her.</p><p>She shuffled closer on her knees, her wings half-raised in case she needed to make a quick escape.</p><p>He opened his fingers, slowly, mist trickling like water over the edges of his hand and down his wrist as the blossom made of shadows was revealed.</p><p>A perfect lily-bloom, complete with tiny pinprick holes meant to resemble freckles of light: she gasped in wonder and reached hesitantly for the shadow-flower.</p><p>He pulled his hand a little closer to his body, and she followed, entranced. He let her take it from him after a few slow breaths, and then she looked up into his face, one hand’s fingers with their ragged-bitten nails caressing the bloom of darkness cupped in her other palm.</p><p>He was looking at her, fully, smiling still, and all five of her eyes squinted shyly as he breathed in through his nose.</p><p>A scent of plums and cherry-blossoms….</p><p>“Erebus….”</p><p>“What now?!”</p><p>“I’m…. My name is Erebus….”</p><p>“…. Oh….”</p><p>He waited.</p><p>“Oh! I’m Nyx….”</p><p>“Night-song….”</p><p>She cocked her head to the side, and he knew no one had ever used her name’s meaning in her presence or with such tenderness.</p><p>He promised his heart he’d make sure she heard it every day for the rest of her eternity….</p><p>She smiled, unsure still but beginning to trust the sincerity in his quiet voice, the wonder he knew had his eyes shining like a brushfire against the smoky sky it spawned….</p><p>“Darkness….”</p><p>His heart found a new rhythm in his hollow-seeming chest, dancing to the song her voice played upon his nerves….</p><p>She knew his name, too….</p><p>***</p><p>“And then, and then, she tripped, and I tried not to laugh, but it was just so funny, her hair all in her face and her hands <em>smoooooshed</em> under her chest, and the branch had flipped up into the air and landed right on her ass, and it was rocking back and forth, perfectly balanced, and I <em>swear</em> she staged it, it couldn’t have been more perfect!”</p><p>He chuckled quietly along with her story, thinking about how Rhea probably had staged it, just to hear Nyx laugh.</p><p>He’d have done a lot of things to hear that laugh, humiliation and pratfalls included.</p><p>But right now, he wanted that special smile again….</p><p>He cupped his hand in the small of his back as they moved along the edge of the forest. The leaves had mostly fallen, though a few stubborn sentinels still manned their posts at the tips of shivering branches and twigs. A coating of frost blazed trails over the thinner branches as they passed by, and he felt a strange call, something new.</p><p>It would wait.</p><p>She was spinning and twisting in the air as he walked along beneath and beside her, but apparently, her advantage of airborne mirth also let her see that he was doing <em>something</em> behind his back.</p><p>“Erebus, whatcha doin?! Can I see?!??”</p><p>He smirked and pulled his hand around his body, palm up and the slowly-growing shadow-blossom revolving in the cold air above his skin.</p><p>A snapdragon this time, fierce and snarling with its angry-happy little petal-face.</p><p>She cooed, scooping it gently from his hand to hers, bringing it nearly to her nose so her eyes crossed dramatically to keep it in focus.</p><p>He nearly fainted as she snapped her gaze back to him, intensity and determination in every line and curve of her expression.</p><p>“Where were you, Erebus, for all the time before we met?”</p><p>He told her, didn’t even think to lie.</p><p>“I was at home. And then I was learning about things here. And learning to speak. And then I was trying to find the courage to talk to you….”</p><p>“Home…? You have a home…!? Can I see?!!?”</p><p>He considered, oh so briefly, asking her to wait.</p><p>He decided that was silly.</p><p>“Sure. Just head south until south turns to north. You lead. I’ll follow.”</p><p>She tucked the snapdragon behind her right ear; the space over her left was already claimed by yesterday’s carnation. Her challenging grin reminded him of nothing so much as one of the massive wolves that loved to prey on deer and steppe horses the world over.</p><p>“Race ya, then!”</p><p>She shot into the sky, angling unerringly southward, and he slipped out of his skin, unbound his power and followed her leisurely as she led him home.</p><p>A cold darkness covered the land behind them, a wintry night descending earlier than it ever had before as they left the Titan-held continent in their wake….</p><p>***</p><p>The dark water far below was dotted with glaring white now, massive boulders made of ice bobbing on the cold-thick water.</p><p>She flew, her head swinging slowly back and forth as she gazed at the newness below them.</p><p>He came farther along beside her, not following now but flying with her as the water disappeared under the continent of ice and stone.</p><p>They flew, together, and his home rose in the distance….</p><p>She glanced at him as the mountain grew larger before them, a question in her eyes as she slowed the steady beat of her wings. He blinked his sunset eyes in acknowledgement, telling her <em>yes</em>, that was their destination.</p><p>She shot forward, leaving him far behind, racing him to the mountain of his birthplace.</p><p>And he watched as she tucked, turning, angling for a steep dive toward the base of the enormous pile of rock and ice, her wings sleek lines of powerful grace, her toes pointed as if to dance on the air as she plummeted back to the frozen earth below.</p><p>He knew where he belonged, where she belonged, and that was together, in the lands they’d left behind. She didn’t deserve this cold wasteland of his making, so far from the wonderments and marvels they both admired to the north and all around.</p><p>He’d show her his home, so she knew this piece of him, and then he’d return with her to the continent and elsewhere; his heart sang for the peace of that thought, the promise of such bliss.</p><p>He landed with light step upon the frozen land that held his earliest memories and all his now-fulfilling dreams, and he walked past her to the angled slopes of his mountain’s shoulder.</p><p>She watched him, he knew: he felt the intensity of all five of her beautiful blood-red eyes boring holes into his shoulder-blades. He smirked at her as he spun on his heel, threw his arms to each side, and fell flat backward, crashing to the mountain’s icy stone as she laughed.</p><p>He’d keep finding ways to make her laugh, because no sound was ever so bright and beautiful….</p><p>He laughed too, his eyes squinted shut as he smiled more broadly than he ever could remember doing. The pellets of ice that passed for snowfall in this too-cold barren land tinked down from where the impact of his fall had flung them high, and a rush of air blasted him suddenly, his shadow-robe fluttering tight across his chest, coasting up slightly around his thighs and nearly baring his hips.</p><p>He opened his eyes to see her positioned over him on hands and knees, her wings half-open high above her back, all her eyes shifting back and forth between his lonesome two.</p><p>“This is your home, Darkness?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You…. You were alone….”</p><p>“…. Yes….”</p><p>“How long…?”</p><p>“Not sure, night-song. But I think since Gaia and Oranus and a few others were born, about then….”</p><p>Her eyes shone in the dim glow of the ice; it was dark down here, the early night had followed them this far, but the ice was full of power ancient and bound still, trapped from the creations Khaos had wrought upon this planet. The energy glowed from within the ice, and her eyes shone for him as she accepted his truth.</p><p>“So, when you said you were learning about things <em>there</em>, and learning to speak….”</p><p>“I didn’t have anyone to teach me until I made it up there. Gaia gave me words, and my brother showed me the realms. And then he and she…. Um, were, being, together, like they are, and I was left to explore on my own. And then I heard your voice, and I followed it to you….”</p><p>She smiled, sharp teeth glinting in the energy-glow of the ice, too; <em>his</em> smile, the one he ached to see and craved to bring to her lips again and again for all time.</p><p>“Show me more of your home…?”</p><p>“This is pretty much it. The ice. The rocks. The cold.” His skin tingled in the frigid air where she crouched over him, and he marveled at the feeling. They had never had so little space between their bodies, not in the short weeks that they’d been exploring the world together, and the sensation blanked his mind as his hands twitched on the icy stone beside his hips.</p><p>He wanted to touch her.</p><p>Her eyes blinked slowly, and a haze seemed to cloud over her vision.</p><p>He felt his eyes doing the same….</p><p>She licked her lips, and he felt his mouth begin to water.</p><p>
  <em>What strange magic is this…?</em>
</p><p>“So, um. I’d like to return this favor, Darkness. I’d like to show you my home, if you’d like.” Her wings fluttered, the shivering air sending the scattered ice pellets skittering away on the frozen ground. She drifted to her feet, moving off away from him, and he felt a growl tear from his mouth before he could stop it, rein it in….</p><p>Her eyes flashed bright at the sound, and he rocked up onto one elbow before he turned over and began to straighten to his feet as well.</p><p>“I’m sorry, night-song. I don’t know why I did that….”</p><p>She giggled, bouncing on her toes and moving closer to him. “It’s okay! It was a fun sound!”</p><p>He smiled, chuckling with her, and her fingers nestled themselves into his left hand. His neck cracked as he looked down and then back up into her victoriously smug smirk.</p><p>“Is this okay…?”</p><p>He gulped, squeaked through a too-tight throat, and then nodded, never taking his eyes from hers.</p><p>“Good. Cause I like it.”</p><p>He tensed the muscles above and below his knees to make sure he still had legs….</p><p>***</p><p>They were drifting downward through the pre-dawn greyness now; the early night that had followed them south receded as they flew back north, and he recognized the enormous perfect dome-type mountain in the distance, surrounded on all sides by grassy plains and small dots of gnarly-spindly trees. He’d billowed through the air beside her the entire way, one “arm” of his shadowy misted form hovering just close enough to her hand and hip that he knew when they landed, he’d rebind holding her hand.</p><p>She’d smiled softly the entire time, and now, her pleasant expression shifted to a hungry wolfish triumph.</p><p>She sliced her far hand through the air, gesturing in front of them and then downward in a violent arc, and he angled with her as she took them through a suddenly-there gap in the dense jungle canopy below.</p><p>A few breathless seconds later, she flared her wings wide, angling the near one behind his roiling shadows so she wouldn’t interfere with his reincorporation, and together they landed hand-in-hand on the spongy soil in the moist darkness of a night-bound jungle. He had to blink more than a few times to get his eyes to work, but when he did, his mouth fell open in wonder.</p><p>Every enormous leaf bobbing in the breeze their landing had created, every treetrunk and willowy sapling, every fern and vine: all were painted with glowing pastel trails and flecks of light. Freckles of robin-blue here, a coiling icy-green spiral there, a nebulous cloud of pink-ish spattered stars on that moss-blanketed boulder:</p><p>It was like he’d stepped into his night-song’s dreamscapes, and he panted as he stared around him, his hand pulling from hers as he spun slowly round and round, gazing high and low and everywhere in a timeless moment of amazement.</p><p>He breathed out the question, and even under the raucous calls of birds and frogs and beasts more fearsome-toothsome, she heard him.</p><p>“<em>How…?</em>”</p><p>She waited until he was facing her again, and she extended one wing toward the closest tree. With a smirk, she brushed the tips of her longest feathers over the smooth-peeling bark, and a new swirly-tail of near-pure-white stardust danced across the curved surface.</p><p>His mouth watered again, and something down inside his abdomen, low, almost to his hips, tightened.</p><p>He approached her slowly, not consciously sure of what he wanted; there were no words, only feelings, instinctive and desirous….</p><p>She faced him, expectant, and he wondered if she somehow knew more than he about what he thought they were feeling, what he thought he wanted to do….</p><p>His hand cupped her cheek, midnight-velvet soft in his cool palm, and their eyes drifted closed as his lips touched hers….</p><p>***</p><p>The winter faded, and the spring too. It was bright, warm, muggy even on the fringe of her stardusted jungle birthplace today. They’d spent the months between that first gentle lip-touch learning more about each other, the world that was their home, and honing powers that somehow grew stronger and more potent the more time that passed between their hearts.</p><p>Though the days were longer now (Helios and the lighter-powered Titans taking a little more time in an unspoken agreement to share the skies and land between their gifts), Erebus thought his night-song’s beauty was just as great in the brightness as it was under the cover of their shared dark-gift.</p><p>Helios had passed them by a little while before, and they remained seated, his arms around her stomach and her back against his chest, their night-power rising behind them as they faced the western plains. They didn’t have to fly the skies or walk the land to take their due; and there was a strange solemn peace in knowing that they were stronger than any of the other Titans, simply because their gifts matched so well and they enjoyed bolstering each other with their closeness.</p><p>His stomach tightened, had been doing that more frequently in recent weeks, but he couldn’t say why. He wasn’t hungry. He wasn’t thirsty. The pawpaws weren’t ripe yet, and the pears were softening still….</p><p>He didn’t know what he wanted, only that he wanted, and he couldn’t help but wonder if she felt something similar….</p><p>“Erebus, darkness mine, I’d like to try something with you.”</p><p>“Hmmmm? Like what…?”</p><p>She twisted in his embrace, and though he loosened his grip to give her room, she pressed her chest against him, and the strange wanting <em>something</em> in his gut lurched like an antelope spooked by the wind-ripple in the grass.</p><p>“I’ve been watching the animals. They…. They do things that some of the Titans do. I wanna try that, too.”</p><p>He gulped.</p><p>“Um. I…. I don’t know how….”</p><p>“Well neither do I, silly! That’s the point! I wanna learn. I wanna try…. With you….”</p><p>He panted as the <em>something</em>, the hunger that wasn’t hunger, in his gut pooled lower, and the odd extra piece on the front of his body, the thing he’d never consciously known what it was for, only that it needed to exist, there in that spot, twitched.</p><p>By the way her eyes widened suddenly, all five of them staring at him, trembling to keep from looking down at his waist, he knew she’d felt it.</p><p>She licked her lips, and he fought for words.</p><p>“Night-song, I…. I don’t know if I like this feeling….” He had to find the words, had to keep the worry and pain he could feel creeping into her heart at bay to make this make sense, some kind of strange sense…. “I feel…. I feel out of control. I don’t think I could if I was in my right mind, but I’m afraid I’ll hurt you. I don’t know if we should do this; should we, um, ask around…?”</p><p>She snarled, and his heart skipped three beats in his chest.</p><p>“I want to discover this, with you. I think I know what to do. So, please, will you trust me? Cause I want this. Now. Been wanting this.”</p><p>Her nails, clean lines of strong claw-like beauty, scraped down his chest, and his body arched into the touch.</p><p>
  <em>Pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heart-song.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love….</em>
</p><p>He’d come to realize it was love, what they had been feeling since the moment they met. He knew the word, had tried it out on his lips a few times after their lips touched and danced together. She’d echoed it back to him, and they’d liked how it sounded in the night.</p><p>She stopped her claws, above the aching part of him that throbbed with the drum of his heart, and he decided he wanted this new kind of love, too….</p><p>The hunger inside him settled into a peaceful expectant waiting as he made that choice, and he leaned forward to take her lips with a sigh….</p><p>She turned around more fully, kneeling over his knees and bringing her wings around his body and the tree-trunk he leaned against. Her claws moved lower, and her fingers gripped the smoky fabric of his power and pulled it up and over the part of him sticking out away from his hips in a bobbing line of swollen hardness.</p><p>He nipped her lower lip with the shock of the increased sensitivity, and then his hands were moving, almost without him realizing, dragging his palms up her thighs and catching the mossy-woven skirt she’d worn for the last few weeks as the warmth grew to heat in this equatorial land. He bunched it up and she nipped his lip as something dripped onto his knees from underneath her body.</p><p>He turned away from her, looking down at the clear liquid that had spattered on his almost-skin; she was sucking and half-biting along his neck, and it was so hard to think, to try to make sense of the various sensations and implications and meanings….</p><p>He held her skirt around her tummy with one hand and moved the other to the high arch between her thighs, over that strange wetness on his knees.</p><p>She bit him, hard, as his fingers found the source of the fluid, and the hungry <em>something</em> behind his hardened part spiraled tendrils of want and need and instinct down his thighs, up his spine, blinding his mind with desire.</p><p>He lunged forward, his hand never leaving that promising wetness at the center of her body. Her wings landed flat to the dew-marked grass, and he realized through a haze of needy wanting that he shouldn’t have pinned her like this.</p><p>He made to pull away, howling in his mind for scaring her, but she flung her feet behind him, bony heels prodding painfully into his ass, keeping him from leaving.</p><p>She snarled, and he thundered a growl in response.</p><p>Their eyes locked as they panted for breath, and she wrapped her hands behind his neck and pulled his face to hers for another nipping claim on his lips.</p><p>He moaned as she tensed her legs, her hips rising from the ground as she pulled his down to meet her, and the wetness under his fingers as he prodded and poked and dragged through the valley between her thighs like mountain ridges increased when his hardened shaft bumped painfully-pleasingly against back of his hand.</p><p>He growled and moved his hand away, pushing his hips down, and the wetness that poured from within her coated him as his shaft jabbed at her body. She gasped, breaking from his lips to whimper into the side of his neck, and he prodded again with his hips, but it was maddening: he couldn’t figure out why the teasing slide of his hardness through her valley only made him want more, different, <em>something</em>!</p><p>He tried again, and there was an opening, a cave-mouth there in her valley, that he hadn’t realized when his hand was exploring so fitfully. The tip of his shaft lodged in the space, and the <em>something</em> quieted for a moment as every inch of his body lit up with a lightning-strike of pleasure.</p><p>He knew now what he wanted, what he needed, and through the haze, he felt her gasp with the realization, too.</p><p>This is what they wanted, needed, together.</p><p>Her face was still buried into the side of his neck as he pushed again, a little more of his aching shaft slipping into the damp cave he’d found, and his head fell forward, his cheek against her hair as pleasure burned through his mind, forcing a moan from his lungs. She bit him, whimpering, and he realized she was hurting.</p><p>He stopped moving, trembling, his elbows jammed into the earth above her arms as her nails broke the skin behind his shoulders. He growled through the pain, but he thought dimly that it was only fair. He was hurting her, she should hurt him in return.</p><p>She pulled her teeth from his neck huffing out a breath that was somehow warm against his cheek as she rubbed along his skin like they’d seen lions do in the grassy plains around her jungle. Her voice was husky, a shadowy sound like nothing he’d ever heard from her before, and his shaft twitched as the <em>something</em> behind his groin spiraled further out of control.</p><p>“It’s good, but it hurts a little. Push more, but then give me a minute. It’s good, but I need a minute….”</p><p>He obeyed, snarling and hissing as the midnight-velvet around his sensitive shaft rippled as he pushed, tensed when he stopped again. She panted, rubbing along his cheek with her own still, and her hands started petting through the misty-blood her nails had drawn from his shoulder-blades.</p><p>“Again, Erebus.”</p><p>He pushed again, adjusting his knees on the grass below his body, and suddenly, he could go no further. She gasped as he pushed against something inside her, a back wall to the cavern of her body’s pleasure, and he groaned as the pressure shot comet-tails of ecstasy back along his nerves.</p><p>He rubbed her cheek now, too, trying to tell her how good he was feeling, words failing him.</p><p>“I think you pull back a little now, and then push in again….” Her breath was hot against his ear, her voice husky-shadows still, and he did as she suggested.</p><p>Friction-made-pleasure tore a snarling growl from his throat, his head flying back as he slammed his hips, driving his needy hardness back into the depths of her body. She shrieked, and he stopped again, trembling above her, staring at her with wide-opened eyes, knowing he probably looked beyond crazed, but terrified of the sound he’d forced from her with his motion.</p><p>Her eyes were wide too, but it wasn’t fear he saw there.</p><p>It was a hunger, a need, that matched his own.</p><p>She dipped her chin once, and he pulled back again, pushed hard forward again, and again she shrieked, smiling around the sound.</p><p>He realized she was feeling a blinding pleasure too, and the world fell away.</p><p>He didn’t stop this time; he hit that wall deep inside her and immediately started pulling back again. Over and over he withdrew and plunged back in, and her body shifted back and forth across the dew-slick grass beneath her. Her wings left trails of stardust on the greenery, silver and smoky-dark, and the wetness that had drawn him into the space between her legs increased, marking his hips and thighs in stickiness as he lost himself in the pleasure.</p><p>Her shrieks dissolved into low moans as he grunted and snarled; their breathing began to match in rhythm, his pounding movements pacing their tempo. Her heels continued to dig into his ass, and there was a slight tearing sound as her skirt caught on a rock or stick beneath their shifting bodies.</p><p>The <em>something</em> down deep inside him tightened, and the dangling parts beneath his hardened shaft, that he’d almost forgotten were there, seemed to tense within the skin that held them to him, to draw up close to his body as the spiraling arms of pleasure condensed back into the space behind his groin. His eyes flew open once more and he stared into her squinting-scrunched face as he threw everything he was behind one final heavy push into her body.</p><p>He moaned, deep as the roots of mountains and long as the ocean’s breath, as the <em>something</em> poured out of him and into her, warm where his skin was cool, thick where her wetness was like slick water.</p><p>His name flew from her lips, shrieked to the sky as the walls of her dripping cavern pulsed and shuddered around him, and his moan shifted to a whimpering growl as the sensation sent his mind spinning into blackness.</p><p> </p><p>He woke later, his softening shaft still inside her sticky-damp cavern, and he realized they’d discovered something wondrous strange about love….</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Trapped within walls of impassable power, he watched her sleep, and wondered if that utter contentment and wonder and fulfillment was lost to them forever with the beauty and marvel of her broken wings….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so, yes, there is a mountain down in Antartica called Mount Erebus. It's a gorgeous hunk of icy-rock, so, go admire. I figured, eh, why the hell not make it the place he was literally born from Khaos...?</p><p>It's my world, and I'll build if I want to!</p><p>Next - Nyx and her stardust jungle.... IN AFRICA!</p><p>Yep. She's also "different" from the other Titans, in more ways than one. She, too, wasn't born near the rest of them. More from our batty nut next chapter.</p><p>Third - Praxidike has plans for this justice. Please bear with me, there's a lot of pieces to fit into place. But I promise, I'm not leaving Hades and Perse hanging like that. We'll come back to them next installment. </p><p>Lastly - SHADOWBLOSSOMS!</p><p>If y'all didn't squee at that, I'm disowning you.</p><p>Anyhoo - HAPPY FLUIDS AND FUKKEN FIC FRIDAY, THIRST FRENS!</p><p>Next installment coming soon! More Nyx POV and flashbacks, and some delightful fanart by the great miserymae once again! (I told you I had plans, dear mae....)</p><p>Comments and kudos are, as always, yogurt to my darksome soul....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>